


Flowers Don't Dance Anymore

by writingissatansworstnightmare



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Colin Ford - Freeform, Dome, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissatansworstnightmare/pseuds/writingissatansworstnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nova and her brother left their tiny apartment home to explore they never thought they would get caught under a giant invisible dome, but that's exactly what happened. With her brother completely head of heels for a girl who had a stalker and a town that's going crazy from being trapped, Nova teams up with a local boy and they try to figure it out together. When the boy meets another person to work with, things start to heat up quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Don't Dance Anymore

Wind breezed through the window of the car, sweeping through the spaces in my fingers as I cast a sideways look at my brother. He was happily looking out the front with his hands set lazily on the wheel. His eyes twinkled with excitement from the adventure we were going on and I could tell mine were too.

“Look at that,” Nathaniel said, nodding at a sign that read “Chester’s Mill” in big happy letters on the side of the road. “Wanna spend the night here?”

I shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me, every second spent away from home is an adventure now,” I replied, pulling my legs off the dash. I reached between my legs and lifted my bag to my lap, opening it and putting my art stuff back into. I zipped it up just as we came to a stop outside a little motel with flowers hanging under the room windows.

“Chill here, I’ll go book a room,” Nat said, sliding out of the car. He pushed his sunglasses up into his black hair as he headed off to the office, leaving me to look at my surroundings which were pretty nice.

The motel was old and I could tell from the way the white paint was peeling off the brown bricks hidden underneath. The doors were painted an array of happy bright colours, numbers nailed into them with little mailboxes bolted to the empty space next to the windows. The parking lot was small and only a few other spots were filled, most with rusty trucks or old cars. Probably people just passing through, like I was.

Nat came back a few minutes later and tossed me a key, yanking his bag out of the back. “C’mon, room eleven,” he said as he locked the car.

I followed him to the room and dumped my bag on the bed I wanted, the one closest to the big window that overlooked a large field of tiny purple flowers that swayed in the breeze, dancing happily in place.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier,” Nat broke through my thoughts, his tone lighter than I’ve ever heard. He was settled into a chair at the kitchen table, his soda clasped in his hand. “I’ve never felt this free.”

“Well calm down buddy, it probably won’t last long if you don’t get the car fixed up. The back lights are out and I don’t wanna get pulled over for light issues,” I joked, getting off the bed and heading to the door with my room key tucked safely into my wallet. “I’m gonna go explore for a little bit, meet me at the diner we passed on the way in.”

He saluted me calmly, returning to his thoughts.

I wandered this way and that, smiling at locals and making conversation with a few kids playing on a playground. Eventually I made my way to the diner, settling at the counter as I dug around in my wallet for money. “Uh, can I get a coffee and maybe one of those muffins?” I asked, pointing to a chocolate chip muffin sitting the case.

“Ah, you don’t want one of those sweetie, they’re old. I’ll get you a fresh one and some hot coffee, on the house,” the lady behind the counter said, giving a small friendly wink before disappearing into the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later with a yummy looking muffin and cup of coffee, setting them gently in front of me. “And again, on the house.”

I thanked her and pulled apart the muffin, eating the soft bits then nibbling on the crunchy ones as I sipped my coffee and scrolled through previous texts between me and my father. He was in New York, having left for a great job at a newspaper. I understood why he left me with Nathaniel and I didn’t blame him for not wanting a teenager that was 17 to tag along and slow him down. I loved my big brother, so it didn’t matter much to me anyway.

Nathaniel entered, as if reading my thoughts, and sat next to me. “Talked to a mechanic and he said we can drop it off in half an hour for him to look at it. He’s just outside of town so we’ll go get this fixed then stay in with pizza for the night?” he suggested.

I nodded along, offering him the rest of my muffin as I finished off my coffee and reached for the newspaper, finding nothing interesting.

Half an hour later we got back into the car and headed towards the mechanic. We were almost there when the ground started to shaking, screwing up the cars engine. We came to a slow stop and Nat cursed under his breath, mumbling about a piece of shit car as he jerked around the keys in the ignition.

“Nat, stop, that’s not gonna do anything!” I laughed, setting my hand on his to calm him down. “I think we should be more worried that there’s possibly an earthquake happening.”

The ground shook harder and suddenly the car was thrown back, the entire front of the car splitting from us. Gas leaked onto the ground, followed by fire that caught it quickly, heating us up.

Nat swore loudly, hammering at his belt to force it off, throwing it back as he looked at me. “You okay?”

“”I-I think so,” I breathed, checking myself for wounds. My knee was scraped pretty bad from flying metal and I could feel a few scratches on my face but I felt pretty okay. I followed Nat’s example and unbuckled myself, crawling out the door and avoiding the fire to the best of my ability. “What the hell happened?”

“I have no idea, but definitely aren’t getting this fixed,” Nat said, scratching the back of his head as he examined the car with raised eyebrows, lips pressed into a tight line.

“Hey! Hey are you okay?!” a voice called from the field next to us, a boy my age running towards us with his arms flailing around wildly. He stopped a few metres away, breathing hard. “You okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine. Are you okay?” I asked, watching him as he tried to catch his breath.

He nodded, then gestured at my brother. “He doesn’t look too good.”

I turned and saw Nat. He was pale, ears bright red and eyes wide as he swayed a little back and forth. He had one hand pressed to the remaining piece of the car. “Nat?” I approached him slowly, touching his shoulder comfortingly. “You okay, bro?”

He didn’t answer, staring at his hand where blood was smeared. I searched him quickly, noticing the huge gash in his side where some glass had got him. He didn’t even seem in pain, just stared on.

“Oh shit. Come help me!” I called to the guy, hooking an arm under my brother’s arm to hold him up. The guy came to his other side and did the same, helping me walk him towards the little motorbike sitting at the side of the road. I helped him onto the back and the guy got on the front, starting up the little bike.

“Please hurry, he’s bleeding really bad,” I said, rubbing Nat’s back as the guy looked back at me. “I’m November, by the way. Nova.”

“I will, and I’m Joe.” He smiled and kicked off, heading off towards the hospital.

I stood around for a bit, dabbing at my cuts with my t-shirt before sitting the grass and watching the fire of the car burn. It hurt my eyes to watch but I couldn’t really look away.

“What’re you doing?” a voice asked from behind me.

I twisted and saw a good looking guy with blond hair and a beard, his button up open to reveal a plain shirt. I stood and wiped my hands on my jeans. “Waiting for the guy with the bike.”

“Guy with the bike? Joe?”

I nodded.

“Come on, I’ll drive you to wherever you need to go,” he said, nodding a nearby car where a redheaded lady was standing.

I gave him a doubtful look. “Um, no thanks. I really don’t need to be kidnapped by you, besides he won’t be long. He just dropped my brother off at the hospital.”

There was a little revving sound and the bike sped around the corner, Joe sitting on it with another helmet tucked under his arm. He came to a stop and smiled at me through the tinted glass of his own helmet. “The nurse said he’ll be fine, just shocked. I’ll get you there.”

“Looks like my ride is here,” I said to the guy who offered, grinning slightly. 

“I wasn’t gonna kidnap you,” he defended himself, backing up as I slid my helmet on and held onto the back of Joe’s jacket.

“Alright buddy, whatever you say,” I said sarcastically, shaking my head. “But thanks for the offer, I know you wouldn’t just kidnap me.”

Joe pushed off again and we sped away.


End file.
